1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of tracks for all-terrain vehicles and in particular for armored vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such tracks are well known to some skilled in the art. They are constituted by an assembly of links, hinged together, forming a closed chain winding around crown gear linked to the vehicle's motorization.
FIG. 1 thus shows an assembly of two links of a track according to prior art. FIG. 2 shows an exploded view of a link of such a track.
The parts shown in black in FIG. 1 are made of rubber.
We can see in FIG. 1 that the links 101 are not linked directly to one another. They are joined by means of pins 102 and connectors 103.
Thus, each link 101 incorporates two parallel drill holes that each receives a pin 102. The link is, furthermore, formed of two identical bodies 101a and 101b. Each link 101 is fastened to another link by means of connectors 103 that link two pins 102 of two adjacent links. FIG. 1 shows such an assembly.
The ends of the pins 102 in fact protrude from the external edges of the links 101 thereby enabling the connectors 103 to be fixed. Each link 101 is thus fixed to an adjacent link by two end connectors 103.
Each link 101 is also fixed to an adjacent link by a central connector 105. This central connector incorporates two flanges 105b and 105c fixed by screws 106 and it has an extension 105a that acts as a guiding tooth for the track.
Classically (FIG. 2) the end connectors 103 comprise two cylindrical holes 103a, 103b, intended to cap the pins 102, and linked by tongues 107a, 107b. A screw 108 passes through the tongues 107a, 107b and cooperates with female threading made in one of the tongues. Tightening this screw enables the tongues 107a, 107b to be brought elastically closer together thereby tightening the connector 103 on the pins 102.
The connector 103 and the ends of the pins 102 may be provided with one or several flat sections (not shown). Such an arrangement will ensure a relative positioning of the links giving a prior flexure (pre-stressing) between adjoining links. The winding of the tracks around the sprocket wheel, the idler and the end rollers of the running gear is thereby made easier.
Classically, each pin 102 incorporates two crowns made of a synthetic material (not visible in the Figures) that cooperate with the drill holes made in the bodies 101a, 101b. 
These crowns are made, more often than not, of rubber, either in a single block by duplicate molding or by stacking different concentric rings bonded to one another (rings called “adherite”).
Positioned between the pin 102 and the bodies 101a, 101b of the link 101, these rings are able to absorb part of the mechanical stresses received by the links. They also enable metal on metal friction to be avoided between the pin 102 and the link 101 during the operation of the track. Indeed, such frictions would lead to the premature wear of the pins causing fractures.
Furthermore, the rubber of these rings enables different deformations for the pins 102 from one link to another during the operation of the track. The crown must therefore not slip out of functioning and they withstand by their deformation the relative torsions of the pins 102 with respect to the links 101.
Each link body 101a, 101b also incorporates a track shoe 104a, 104b formed of a metallic base covered with a synthetic material. This track shoe is intended to be in contact with the ground. It is fixed to the body by nuts 109 that cooperate with threaded rods 110 integral with the bases (FIG. 2).
Lastly, each body 101a, 101b carries a layer 111a, 111b of synthetic material on its upper face. This layer acts as a roll way for the rollers guiding the track.
From an operational point of view, the track is driven by the rotation of two crown gear (not shown) whose teeth mesh on either side of the links between the connectors 103. The lateral guidance of the track is ensured by guide teeth 105a that circulate in the grooves of the guiding rollers (not shown).
The assembly and disassembly of a link is made by removing or reinstalling the connectors 103 that link one link 101 to its adjoining ones.
Such a well known track suffers drawbacks.
Firstly we note that it is formed of a large number of parts. The assembly and disassembly of the links is, furthermore, complicated.
Indeed, the pins 102 must be pre-stressed before assembly. This pre-stressing is difficult to ensure in the field when the crew does not have the specific tooling. Frequent assembly and disassembly causes the premature wear of the connectors 103 thereby forming a weak point in the tracks.
The contact surface of the track shoes with the ground is relatively reduced, which results in a relatively rapid wear of the shoes which come into contact with the ground in an abrupt manner, link by link.
Lastly, with such links, it is not possible to obtain a constant distance between the pins 102 of the links. Indeed, the pins 102 are arranged relatively close to the front and rear edges of each link 101, so as to facilitate the installation of the connectors 103 and the space between the two pins of a same link must be large enough to enable the passage of the tooth of the drive gear. The unequal distance between the pins results in a winding of the track that is by surges and substantial vibrations that are communicated to the ground and to the vehicle.